dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Yang Yo Seob
Perfil *'Nombre:' 양요섭 / Yang Yo Seobthumb|286px|Yang Yo Seob *'Sobrenombres: '''Endorphins / siksin *'Profesión: Cantante, Modelo *'''Fecha de Nacimiento: 05-Enero-1990 *'Lugar de Nacimiento: '''Corea del Sur *'Estatura: 174cm *'Peso: '''57kg *'Tipo de sangre: B *'Signo Zodiacal: '''Capricornio *'Color Favorito''' : 'Blanco *'Agencia del talentos: '''Cube Entertainment Biografia Yo Seob nació el 5 de enero de 1990 en Seúl, Corea del Sur, en una pequeña familia compuesta por sus padres y una prim a que adopto como una hermana mayor. La primera vez que ganó interés por la música y comenzó a practicar canto fue después de escuchar a Brian McKnight. El escuchaba ese estilo pero luego comenzo a escuchar musica dance y rock también. Cuando estaba en la escuela secundaria, se unió a una banda y tocaban temas principalemente de hard rock y metal. Yo Seob se convirtió en aprendiz de JYP Entertainment. Pero después de recibir malos comentarios con respecto a las prácticas, se fue. Se trasladó a M Boat Entertainment, donde fue entrenado por 5 años, pero luego se transfirio a Cube Entertainment, cuando todavía era un aprendiz se convirtió en un bailarín de respaldo para AJ (Lee Ki Kwang), participo en los videos musicales de "Wiping the Tears" y "Dancing Shoes". Y el 16 de Octubre de 2009 finalmente debuto como miembro de B2ST. El día 24 de agosto de 2010 fué revelado que Yang Yoseob ha pasado por una cirugía para eliminar las infecciones crónicas de rinitis. Fue considerado el idol mas mono. Papa Hong (el dueño de The Cube) en la carta dedicada a Yo Seob en el libro de la empresa revelo que Yo Seob se encarga de que todos en la empresa (hasta las menos importantes) esten comodos y felices. Peliculas *Welcome Back to Beast Airline (2012) Programas de TV *Inmortal Song, 2011 (KBS). *Oh! my school (100 Points Out of 100), 2011 (KBS). *Star Guide Doshiraku *Idol Maid, 2010. *MTV Beast Almighty, 2010. *MTV B2ST, 2009 Discografia Single Colaboraciones *"First snow and first kiss", Junto a Drama (2010) *"What i´d do once i have a lover", con GaYoon (2011) *"I Remember", Bang Yong Guk; 12 de Agosto de 2011. *"Love day", EunJi de A Pink 2012 Ost *"Happr Birthday", More charming by the day (2010) *"No", Poseidon (2011) *"cheris that person", My Princess (2011) *"Dreaming", My Princess (2011) Junto con DongWoon y JunHyung. Musical *"Hwa Kwang Moon Love Song", como Ji Yong, 2011. Premios *Nominado en los Musical awards como "Beast male new face". Curiosidades *'Grupo kpop: 'B2ST / BEAST **'''Nombre fanclub: Yeobos *'Debut:' 2009 *'Educación: '''University of East Broadcasting Arts *'Aficiones: Escribir canciones *'''Familia: Padres, Hermana mayor *'Especialidad:' Beat Box / Jalmeokgi *'Colegio: '''University of East Broadcasting Arts *'Personalidad:Tierno ,bromista ,divertido ,un poco timido e inquieto. *'Chica ideal:'Carismatica ,de pelo largo y negro que se ria bastante de sus bromas a la biseversa. *Se auto denomina el maknae visual. *Ha pasado por una cirugia para eliminar su infeccion cronica de rinitis aguda. *La primera vez que le intereso la música y comenzarla a escucharla fue por Brian McKnight. *En primaria, el colegio al cual asistia mando llamar a sus padres por que el expuso que su maestra estaba usando peluca. *Cuando estaba en la escuela , se unió a una banda que tocaban principalmente rock y metal. *YoSeob solía ser más popular que KiKwang en la secundaria. *Él y AJ (Lee Ki Kwang) asistieron al mismo colegio de secundaria, además fue uno de los bailarines de AJ en su carrera en solitario *Es un gran fanboy de IU. *Su SNSD favorita es Seohyun. *Yoseob eligio a SNSD como las idols que le gustaria recibir un beso por èl *Tiene una obsecion por arreglarse el cabello apenas se levanta se peina sin nisiquiera lavarse la cara pasa màs de media hora arreglandose el cabello *Fue parte de programa “Star Guide Doshiraku” junto con su compañero Jun Hyung y el MC Lee Hyukjae (H.O.T.). *Cantó la cancion 'Mom de Ra.D﻿' en el programa Inmortal Song 2, la cual dedico a su mamá, por lo que ella lloro de orgullo. Tambien hizo llorar a JongHyun de SHINee y a IU. *En su epoca de bailarin realmente no tenia dinero, por lo que a veces se quedaba a dormir en la sala de ensayos, paso por muchas dificultades para convertirse en Idol. *Es de los pocos chicos a los que se les ha ofrecido un contrato publicitario con la marca de cosméticos capilares Vidal Sassoon que actualmente tiene la imagen de Lee Hyori y Yoon Eun Hye. *Fue aprendiz de JYP EntertainmentJYP entertainment donde aprendio a mejorar el canto y el baile, tambien por eso tiene muchas amistades en esa agencia ya que antes pertenecia ahi. *En el programa de Weekly Idol, del canal de televisón coreano MBC Every 1, el 29 de octubre de 2011 quedó en el puesto Nº5 de los artistas con mejor voz. *Él y Gayoon de 4Minute colaboraron en una versión de la cancion de G.NA y Rain con la cancion what I want to do once I have a lover *Hizo una colaboracion Bang Yong Guk con la cancion'' I Remember'' *''En el programa de Weekly Idol obtuvo el 1er lugar como el idol mas mono. *Hizo un dueto con EunJi de A Pink con la cancion ''Love Day. *Es muy amigo de Daniel Chae, más conocido como Drama de Dalmatian. *Realiza una canción de Navidad con Drama el 2010. *En una encuesta realizada sobre "Que Idol quiero que me de un abrazo cálido durante el invierno" el ganador fue Yang Yo Seob con el 25% de los votos, la encuesta se realizo del 17 de Nov al 11 de Dic. ' *'Wide Entertainment '''Le dio a YoSeob la 4ta posición de 'La mejor voz de la década'. *El se busca a si mismo en internet y es el que mas se mantiene en contancto con sus fans. *La actriz Han Ye Seul Confeso que las manos de YoSeob eran sus favoritas por que eran fuertes y delgadas igual que las que quisiera que tuviera su tipo ideal. Enlaces *Perfil (naver) *Perfil (nate) *Cyworld *Twitter *Yozm Galeria 5657-b2st.PNG yang_yo_seob_beast_287686.jpg 889.jpg yang_yo_seob_beast_338463.jpg yang_yo_seob_beast_304497.jpg yang_yo_seob_beast_427095.jpg Yang Yoseob (16)9j.jpg 1153.png yang_yo_seob_beast_494265.jpg yang_yo_seob_beast_427075.jpg Beast-badGirl-jap-25.jpg yang_yo_seob_beast_470242.png tumblr_lq8bsdOiHX1qeegjc.jpg 89ug.jpg Yo Seob.jpg|Tenis B2ST & Jim Rickey Videos thumb|300px|left|Prepix HipHop Witc Yoseob( B2ST) Categoría:KCantante Categoría:Kbailarin Categoría:Cube Entertainment